


It Feels Electric

by draw_a_circle_thats_the_foxhole



Series: The tulips make me want... [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draw_a_circle_thats_the_foxhole/pseuds/draw_a_circle_thats_the_foxhole
Summary: Matt has 5 minutes of self confidence in a library in the 50s. Nedcan. One shot. Based on the prompt "It feels electric"One shot. Complete.
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: The tulips make me want... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/959307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	It Feels Electric

1950s

He's not sure what does it. It might have been the acknowledgement of his usefulness by father. It might have been Newfoundland chosing, voting to become of a part of confederation, a part of him as it has always felt like it had been. It might have been roaming the shelves of drawers of manila envelops and documents, neatly placed away, or the soft quiet of a place of study. It reminded him of the quiet of the outdoors in winter when everything sleeps. A safe sort or silence. Except there's soft carpet underfoot, the gentle warmth of a heating vent. But sliding his hand along the rows of leatherbound and gilt edged books, things to expensive for him to touch when he was a half feral child who had watched the citizens of Montreal spend half a years wages on a single book when there had been an auction, he felt a rush of affection. 

“Johan,” Matt said, just to make him look up. He looked half asleep on his feet, his spikes of hair a little droopy. 

“Hmm?” He said, looking over just a touch. Matt grinned a little and kissed him. Quickly, a little nervously— he rested his head at a tilt on Johan's and and ran a thumb across Johan's knuckles. 

“You haven't apologised since we walked in here,”

“No need too,” Matt said. “You knew it wouldn't be as interesting as yours when we walked in. We can go— if you're bored,”

“It is interesting,” Johan said quickly.

“Not really,” Matt said, still in a good mood but a spike of modestly kicking in as it ever did. 

“Yes, really,” Johan said, thumbing a book of agricultural watercolors from 1823. “You interest me,” 

“Sex interests you,”

“You too,” Johan said. “You and sex. I like these melons by the way,”

“See,” Matt laughed. “Sex,”

“I mean these?” He said tapping a picture of a green husked melon. “Do they really taste like nutmeg?"

Matt grinned, despite himself. “They do!”

“We should get some,”

“Is it bad I want to kiss you,”

“For thinking you're interesting?” Johan said, a little perplexed. “No. But if libraries make you horny we might need to talk,”

“Being warm does it. Being here does it. Not the library— I can't explained it there's so few things dedicated to—” He gestured at his body. “It feels electric,”

“See,” Johan said, pushing his lips to Matt's neck. “Absolutely fascinating,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr here:
> 
> https://draw-a-circle-thats-the-foxhole.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post history and Hetalia and aesthetics.
> 
> Kudos, comments and critiques are life. Thank you for reading!


End file.
